


Dust on the Breeze

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Welp. Here goes the 3rd summary rewrite...]</p><p>The day that Prince absorbed the Fallen Child's soul, they went through the Barrier.<br/>They came back with six more, and with the power of a god, he shattered it once and for all. Yet, the monsters could not go free.</p><p>The moment the Prince took the first soul, the Surface no longer was willing to welcome those who had been banished.</p><p>The moment the Prince took the first soul, Monsterkind lost the home that they so dearly wanted to see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Au Début

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a beautiful day outside.  
> Birds are singing...  
> Flowers are blooming...
> 
> On days like these,  
> kids like you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I think I've finally come up with something that I think is actually minimally half-decent-ish with a semi-sustainable and only mildly catastrophically unreliable output! 
> 
> If there's something you'd like to let me know, please do so in the comments section, as well as any constructive criticism you may have (which is greatly appreciated, by the way)! I hope you enjoy!

It's a beautiful day outside.

They trudge through the small garden of hyacinths, resting peacefully along the ashes of that which was once living. A dove sits on a fallen lamppost, briefly calling out to the world before flying off into the darkening sky.

A hand droops, sticking out from under a shattered home, of which it was no more... No one's left to call it that anymore.

 

"... Chara...?"

 

A ghostly face turns from the ruins of Ebbot Village, revealing a pair of red eyes.

"Yea?"

 

"I don't like this..."

 

The face turns back towards the remains of the street, as the pair continues on through the ruins.

 

"We don't have a choice, do we?"

 

 

An explosion sounds in the distance, followed by distant screams. The sky brightens for a moment before settling back down to the deep crimson, the same colour as the drying blood of the fallen. The prince trudges forward, looking over the ruinous destruction that he had caused.

six more souls... He only needed six more souls before he could break the barrier once and for all...

 

He had never intended to make it thousands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the chapter being so short- I'm planning to make them a bit longer, so it's less devoid of content than it already is. Thanks for reading, and any comments and suggestions would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's the good news, and then there's the bad news.
> 
> Sometimes, it just doesn't make a difference whether or not you even tell the good news in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a preemptive warning, this series may not last as long as I'd like it to, or be updated as frequently as I'd like it to, due to various things that I have to do (life, paperwork, etc.). However, I will try my best to update this series as well as I can.
> 
> If there's something you'd like to let me know, please do so in the comments section, as well as any constructive criticism you may have (which is greatly appreciated, by the way)! I hope you enjoy!

 

A skeleton in a lab coat slowly paced the room, each step met with a loud crack of the metal grid that lay suspended over the floor. Various wires, steel plates, and alternator magnets lay strewn about in small, magnetised clumps of material in an oddly immaculate pattern, interrupted only by a set of white paws shifting somewhat uncomfortably, from the looks of it.

"Doctor, have you made your decision yet?"

 

The skeleton stopped and crossed his arms, as if to let loose a flurry of insults at the figure who stood before him– but thought better of it, letting out a deep sigh as placed his face in his hand. The slaughter that took place aboveground was serious– the amount of people who died was tremendous, at least half the population of the entire Underground.

The horned figure looked down at the ground, still shocked from what had happened above.

 

"It was never my intention for anything like this to happen..."

 

"But still, you can still help me with this matter... I hope you may be willing to over... a cup of tea?"

 

He glanced back at the screen that lay behind him, as various symbols appeared, disappeared, then reappeared in another spot on the terminal. He sighed, then continued in an exasperated tone.

" ~~You know full well that this plan is destined to fizzle out like a snuffed out candle,~~ ~~And yet you fully expect me to support you in these hopeless endeavours. You cannot possibly believe I would ever help you with something like this outrageous!~~ ”

After all, what was being asked of him was absurd– one does not simply kill thousands and get away with a simple apology... Not with a species that hardly found it in themselves to even consider the idea of forgiveness, not even when two is stretching the limit for his own! If that were what he was offering, they would simply laugh, then proceed to grind them to dust right where they stood. If there was one thing he knew, it was that humans have not changed.

“ ~~I beg you to at least try to understand me on this one point. We have already killed thousands of their people– we have, quite literally, wiped an entire town–~~ “  ***** C ** _o_** _ ~~u~~ G_ **h ~~c0~~** ~~ _u_~~ ** _g_** h*

The skeleton continued, feverishly waving his hands in a highly energetic attempt at sign language.

_–off the face of the Earth–_

“ ~~And you want PEACE?!?~~ ”

 

The figure backed away, revealing a white, fur-covered snout, teeth bared in a slight grimace. As the skeleton tried to catch his breath, the figure opened their mouth in an attempt to speak, but was interrupted by a rapid-fire string of insults as the skeleton stubbed their toe on a particularly large rivet.

 

“ ~~I believe it is _your_ responsibility to sort through all of this ‘negotiation’, and not the _Royal Scientist_ , your _Majesty_ , so if you would _please_ , just leave me and my employees alone, unless you should need to request something specifically regarding something  _sensible_ that would  _not_ result in us all being mercilessly ground to dust.~~ ”

“ ~~So just leave me be. I have no wish to contribute anything to a cause that was doomed before you even conceived of it in the first place. Thank you.~~ ”

 

The skeleton stormed towards the elevator, leaving the King alone in the eerie silence of the once-bustling construction site of Ground Zero.

 

“ ~~Out of all the people who could have possibly suggested such a ridiculous prospect, it simply just had to be the King, didn’t it?~~ ”  


The skeleton grumbled as he flicked the switch on his watch, whistling as he distorted into nothingness.

 

 

“AHHHH!”

Papyrus jumped back in alarm, squealing as the Sans stood idly by, without even a hint of any surprise whatsoever.

“hey gas.”

The lanky skeleton jumped at Gaster, hugging him tightly.

"GASTER, YOU'RE BACK! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR SUCH A LONG TIME. IT'S GREAT TO HAVE YOU BACK!!!"

 

“AND GASTER, WITH THE TELEPORTATION… HAVE YOU BEEN PRANKING PEOPLE ACROSS TIME AND SPACE?! I'M AFRAID YOU MIGHT HAVE TURNED INTO ANOTHER SANS WHEN YOU WENT AWAY.”

“come on, gas, no **pressure**. I‘m pretty sure you'll never be quite as  **humerus**  as I am, eh?”

“SANS…”

 

“ok, I’m not gonna **fibula** here, but I’m pretty sure gas needs to cool off a bit, maybe **condense** his thoughts so he can gather himself together.”

"SANS!"

 

"now that I think about it though, since **gas** ter's all  **noble** and scatterbrained and all, he probably won't  **react**. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's too much of a **numbskull** to do that since he got those cracks, don't ya think, pap?"

“UGH! I CAN'T… THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL INITIATE A TACTICAL RETREAT!”

 

Papyrus promptly crashed through the front window with a resounding “NYEH!” before dashing off into the snow.

" ~~... huh.~~ "

"heh... always works if you want to get him outta the house... so we can  **talk.** "

 

" ~~Sans...   It's been a long time, hasn't it?~~ "

Sans's eye lights went out, leaving only an empty void as he opened his mouth, voice dipped in barely masked contempt.

 

" **yeah, don't worry. After all, four months is just a  _real_ breeze, isn't it, pal?"**

" ~~You know full well that it was under dire circumstances...~~ "

" **oh, nice to know that i'm not the only one who's making excuses all the time to disappear for reasons that** **you don't tell us.** "

 

" ~~Sans, if any of this information were to become unclassified, the entire project could become compromis–~~ "

" **i don't care about your projects, gas. you've only come back after months of disappearing, so you probably have some business to do with me before you go on your merry way and leave us again. sound familiar? it should, shouldn't it?"**

" **and i already know about your pet CORE. yep. totally something to prioritise over your own siblings. yeah, totally, a frickin' power plant.** "

 

 ~~~~" ~~Sans...~~ "

" **just get to the point.** "

 

Gaster fidgeted with the holes with his palms, sighing before opening his mouth to answer.

" ~~You heard about... The prince, I presume?~~ "

 

" **yeah, so what? the fact that we're all doomed? next thing i know, you're probably going to sign up to fight again, aren't you?"**

" ~~Yes... That is, in fact... Precisely what I intend to do.~~ "

" ~~There's no going back, so we might as well go with the flow, like you said, right?~~ ~~After all, you always said that was the best path to take. We both know that it is inevitable, that we have only two choices... I am simply choosing to push forward."~~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, any comments and suggestions would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
